


Can't Take Him Anywhere

by akuarose



Series: Dumb Boys and Nekos [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto being himself, M/M, Shopping Malls, Small Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 12:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21494038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akuarose/pseuds/akuarose
Summary: Bokuto and Akaashi are shopping and Akaashi is just a little tired of Bokuto's shit.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Dumb Boys and Nekos [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549231
Comments: 9
Kudos: 51





	Can't Take Him Anywhere

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back to the NEKO VERSE. I will be doing short drabbles of ideas that I had but never actually put into the main fics. Unsure on the update schedule to just subscribe to the series.
> 
> Thank you Sloth for the ship.

Bokuto tugs sharply at Akaashi’s hand, pulling him into a store. They’ve been at the mall for three hours now, looking for the ‘best gift ever for the bestest bro ever’. However, Bokuto cannot decide what to get Kuroo.

“Bokuto, you passed up at least three good gifts for Kuroo already.”

“Kaashi, they were good, but not the best. Only the best for my favorite bro.” Bokuto whines.

Akaashi sighs and heads off to venture into the store. The last two stores they stopped at, Akaashi was dragged away before he could even look. While he understands that his boyfriend wants to find a great gift, Akaashi knows Kuroo would be happy with anything. The store sells clothes, which is odd for Bokuto to stop at, as he hates clothes shopping regardless who’s it for.

“AKAAAAAAASHI!!!” Bokuto yells. “WHERE ARE YOU?”

“Oh my god.” Akaashi mutters, face red with embarrassment, ears flat as trying to hide. He finds Bokuto at the front of the store. “Bokuto, please do not yell my name like that.”

“Sorry, but I couldn’t find you.” Bokuto smiles, taking Akaashi’s hand and walking. “There was nothing there I liked.”

“At this rate, we won’t find a gift.” Akaashi comments.

“We will, we still have like half the mall.”

Bokuto drags Akaashi to another shop that seems to sell a variety of things. “Maybe I should get Kuroo a katana.”

“No. One of you will end up in the hospital.” Akaashi is quick to end that thought.

“Boo.”

“I’m going to look around. Please do not shout my name when you want to leave.”

“Got it.”

Akaashi isn’t sure, but instead just wonders off. He’s looking at dragon figurines when he hears two ladies giggling about an idiot who got their fingers stuck in a Chinese finger trap. Akaashi smiles, but quickly wonders if _the _idiot is _his _idiot. He heads back to the front and sure enough, Bokuto has finger traps on all his fingers, his hands stuck together.

“Hi Akaashi.” Bokuto smiles sheepishly as an employee tries to remove the toys.

“Bokuto. Why?” Is all Akaashi asks.

Bokuto shrugs. “I wasn’t sure if my fingers would fit.”

“Um sir…It seems your fingers are too fat to move them. We’ll have to cut them off.” The employee says.

“What? No, you can’t cut my fingers off. Akaashi, tell him not to cut my fingers off!” Bokuto cries out. Now he’s drawing in a crowd.

“The finger traps Bokuto, not your real finger!” Akaashi snaps.

“Oh. Ok, yea, go ahead.” He laughs.

“You will have to pay for them.” The man says.

“No problem.”

After freeing Bokuto’s fingers and paying for the toys, Akaashi is done. “Alright Bokuto. I am hungry. I am tired. And I want to go home. We will just order a gift online. Got it?”

“Yes Akaashi.”

“Now, I am going to the restroom. Wait for me here.”

When Akaashi returns, Bokuto is gone. _Of course, he’s gone._ He scans the area, but doesn’t see nor hear his child boyfriend. He walks the area, looking around. The loud speaker above crackles and then “Akaashi Keiji, your party is waiting for you by the pretzel stand. Akaashi Keiji.”

At the pretzel stand, is Bokuto, pouting. Akaashi walks up to him, arms crossed, tail flicking.

“Sorry Akaashi, I thought I saw a good gift but it wasn’t then I got lost.”

Akaashi shakes his head, a soft smile on his face. “Come on, let’s go home.” He holds his hand out.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all like Bokuaka. 
> 
> If you have a ship and idea, lemme know and I'll write something up


End file.
